One piece legacy: The X fights part 32
Xander was sitting on a sofa, drinking hot coco, and was wearing his PJ's. Justin was sitting next to him, eating mashed potatoes. Xander checks through the newspaper, and whistled. He began to write something down. "Hey Justin... Today's Thursday?" "Yes." "Good. Third letter then." He was checking through the ads, and was writing down the third letter of every word on an article over boats. He checks through it, and grins. "Baron Casey has finally given us the powder charges. Good, now we can blow that dam, and blame the WG for not protecting the area." He laughed a little, and saw someone enter the room. Justin saw him, and shrugged. "Great body guarding Justin." "It's just Nassop." Nassop yawned, sat down, and stole Xander's coffee. "NASSOP!" "What? I'm thirsty." Nassop drank the entire drink, and threw the cup. Xander leaped for it, grabbing it. Nassop got up, stretching. "You got any food?" "Justin is eating mashed potatoes." "Yeah, but I'm not going to steal them." "Why?! You stole my drink." "Yeah, but I like Justin." Xander groans, and Justin smirks. Nassop looks around, and notices a fridge. He opens it, and steals a watermelon. Xander stood up, and slammed the table with his hands. "THAT'S..." Nassop stuffs the entire thing in his mouth, and swallows it. Xander just stares. "I'm so... I'm not angry. Not even worried. Just... Amazed..." "I hear that a lot. Now, I have a question. What's with the X fights?" "Oh? That's to tell us who's who in the future. Some of the strongest people in the future are here, and I think we should know. Any impress you?" "A few... Tack is one." "Yes, I met him... Or almost did. He caused quite a bit of chaos on Skypeia. He nearly destroyed dozens of pirate crews in two days. Actually, possibly less. He's easily my second choice." "Second?" "Yes. Fisker. Or... Should I say 'The coming of the storm'?" Nassop looked surprised, and is about to leave, until Xander stands in front of him. "Now now now, if you kill him, Orwell will be mad." "He's a spy for the ROGE empire." "Indeed. One of Orwell's favorites actually." "How do you know that?" "I have my ways. Now, he's important. Also, rather strong. He was able to defeat a vice admiral, albeit one of the weaker ones, but a vice admiral." Xander sits down, and goes back to his coco. He sips it, and notices Nassop is gone. "So... I wonder who'll win... The chaos child, the coming storm, or the Dynamo. I really do wonder... Hey Justin, can you get a watermelon? I'm really hungry." Justin gets up, and walks away. Xander notices the mashed potatoes, leans to it, and is hit in the face by a knife. "Don't eat your mashed potatoes. Never mind." - Fisker was on a pier, looking at a den den mushi. He puts a white den den mushi down, and uses his den den. "Sir... I have a report." "What is it?" "Gideon." "Gideon?! How many are dead?!" "One. But it was a normal civilian. However, he was repelled by Polaris." "The commander in chief?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING THERE?!" "I have no idea. I don't see how even an admiral would be here, no less the strongest man in the WG. However... What was Gideon doing here? Why would one of the strongest men in the New world come to a run down island in paradise? The X games? No way, it's too small time, even for recruitment." "What about you? Did he come for you?" "No. I would know. What I do know, is that some people here are... Intriguing." "Good or bad?" "Tack is nice... But he's too chaotic. Anything could really set him off. I don't think he would be willing to join us. Oliver is strong, but she... He's too arrogant. Won't listen to us. The rest... None really impress me. Some in the Attack pirates and Dynamo pirates do, but I don't think they impress me." "So get out." "No... I need to gauge something. The threat level, and why so many people are here." "True... What about Joku? Is he there?" "No. He could be willing to join if what I think he's like. Now, on too..." The den den mushi breaks, and Fisker looks up. He sees someone twirling a knife, and looks down. "Hello, my name is Nassop... And your boss murdered my captain." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc